Her Blood on His Hands
by Dana Hale
Summary: Missing Scene to the ending of 4x10 "The Trouble with the Troubles" The shock of what Nathan did hits him big time. (Seriously though, shouldn't someone have called for an ambulance immediately, I mean, as in, "Laverne, Audrey got shot, she's lying on the ground bleeding to death in my arms, I love her so much, she can't die, get me a frickin' ambulance NOW! ?)


Her Blood on His Hands

"I'm sorry, Nathan, but there isn't room for you and every second you stand here arguing with me means Audrey's losing more blood. Now step back and let us do our job. We have to leave- NOW."

Nathan watched in agony as they loaded a now unconscious and very pale Audrey onto the ambulance.

"I need to go with her," Nathan loudly pleaded, trying to worm his way out from the paramedic's hands that were pushing him strongly back. Nathan couldn't feel those hands on his chest, but he understood the force that came from the action and tried to throw his weight against it. It was like trying to break through an invisible wall. A wall that separated him from Audrey and he hated it.

Duke watched the other ambulance that carried William leave quickly for the hospital with its angry sirens blaring. But even the noise of the sirens couldn't drown out the commotion behind him that Nathan was causing. Lifting his head toward the heavens and letting out a huge sigh, Duke turned around and felt rare compassion rising toward his troubled friend ("troubled" in more ways than one).

Would Audrey die if William dies? Duke felt first-hand the wrath of Nathan when Audrey was kidnapped a year ago and also saw how Nathan handled (or didn't handle) her "death" in that damned barn. If Nathan lost Audrey again…and by his own hand…

"Nathan, stop," Duke broke in and separated the two as they continued to push and shove each other. "This isn't helping Audrey. I'll drive us. And if you don't bust me for speeding, I can probably beat them there. Come on."

Nathan glared coldly at Duke for not understanding his need to be with Audrey, but he finally relented. The paramedic quickly climbed into the back of the ambulance and shut the door while he had the chance. The driver hit the accelerator and another set of sirens joined the ones echoing a little further down the street.

Nathan wanted to put one foot in front of the other to get to the car, but he was frozen in place as he stared at the spot where the ambulance used to be. The shock of what just happened hit him hard. He just shot (and killed?) his partner. Not just his partner- the love of his life.

Obviously had he known that shooting William would also mean magically giving Audrey the same wound, he never would have pulled the trigger. But once again a rash decision on his part ended up putting her in a deadly predicament.

That creepy son-of-a bitch William was advancing himself toward her, taunting her, claiming that he was connected to her, that they did certain things together, and Nathan just wanted him to leave her alone. Wanted him out of the picture. Wanted him dead.

But now her blood was on his hands, both literally and figuratively. He stared at his hands, the hands that pulled the trigger. The hands that had pressed down tightly against her wound, willing her blood to stop spilling out. The hands that had caressed her the night before.

Duke was halfway to Audrey's car when he realized Nathan wasn't behind him. "Nathan, come on!" he yelled as he walked back to where Nathan stood.

Nathan slowly curled his right hand into a fist, and he was disturbed by the fact that the he could feel his fingers tingling because they were still covered in her blood. "I can still feel her…I can feel her blood," he whispered to Duke, horrified. What if this was the last time he would be able to feel her? It was at that moment he realized he wouldn't be able to wash his hands until he knew for sure that she was going to be alright. It was the only lifeline he had with her now, ironic as it was.

Duke noticed the wetness appearing in Nathan's eyes and read his thoughts.

"This wasn't your fault…if you hadn't pulled the trigger when you did, I was a split-second away from doing it myself," he admitted. "Look, Audrey is tough as nails…she's gonna be fine. Let's get out of here so you can go see her."

Nathan nodded solemnly and unstuck himself from his frozen position. They walked together silently toward Audrey's car.


End file.
